14
by JDPhoenix
Summary: A series of oneshots wherein the Rangers celebrate Valentine's Day. Current season: Lost Galaxy
1. Jungle Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way associated with, Power Rangers.

AN: I originally started this series back in January. It was going to be 14 Valentine's Day PR stories, one for each incarnation, and I was going to count down to V-day. That didn't work out so well, as you can all guess based on what day this got published. But I didn't want these stories languishing on my hard drive forever, so I'm posting what I've got. Hopefully I will finish the others at some point, but for now I hope you enjoy.

AN2: This chapter is the most random of them all and was born of discussions on PRU about characters from different seasons dating. Also, _The Bloody Chamber_ is an amazing book of short stories by Angela Carter. I highly recommend it to any lover of fairy tales (especially the darker fairy tales).

**JF -- A Long-distance Valentine**

Several hours before dawn, when all sane creatures with a meat delivery at four in the morning were sleeping, the phone rang. RJ moaned, sounding very much like an unhappy pup, and rolled over, groping blindly for the phone in the dark.

He tried to say "hello" but it came out sounding more like a "heh" with a whine tacked on the end.

"RJ," Dom sighed, obviously relieved, "listen, I need your help, man."

RJ opened his eyes just wide enough to see the glowing red numbers on the clock. "It is _two_ in the _morning_," he hissed.

"Really? Sorry, you know I was never any good at remembering what time it is where, I just live by the sun."

"My meat delivery guy is going to be here in two hours. I would like to be conscious for that."

"I know, but I have a really big problem. I forgot about Valentine's Day."

RJ growled. "How is this my problem?"

"Well, because I forgot, I didn't realize that on the most romantic day of the year we would be in the most romantic city in the world."

The late hour and overall lack of sleep meant it took RJ longer than usual to realize what Dom was asking him to do.

"No," he said. "No, Dom, I am not calling her, especially not on Valentine's."

"But, RJ, you should hear Fran. She keeps humming all these songs from musicals and -- see, we have this game where we quote Shakespeare and, dude, she's quoting the anti-comedies. How can she find lovey-dovey stuff in the anti-comedies? You gotta help me out here."

RJ sighed. "You owe me. So big."

"Definitely. You'll be my best man at the wedding."

RJ sat straight up in bed. "You're proposing!" he demanded.

"No! Of course not, but eventually, when we find a country we love so much we can never dream of leaving. Or when her dad tracks us down and puts a gun to my head. I'm thinking that's a real possibility."

"They don't let people take guns on planes anymore, Dom," RJ sighed. "So you should be safe from the gun thing. Now, if you want me to go prostrate myself on the alter of humiliation, you'll have to hang up."

"Yeah, right. Thanks again."

RJ sighed, looking at the phone in his hand. He wouldn't be surprised if she dropped everything and caught a flight halfway around the world just to kick his ass for this. He quickly dialed her number before he woke up enough to realize just how bad an idea this was.

"Hello?" He hated how chipper she sounded.

"Hi, Kat. It's RJ."

God bless her, Katherine Hillard was not the type of girl to scream obscenities at a man over the phone.

"RJ," she said, her voice stiff, "to what do I owe this surprise?"

He sighed. "First off, let me say how … um, healthy you sound." He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Second, and I cannot emphasize this enough, it was not my idea to call you."

"Really?" she asked.

He paused. He knew that tone. It was the "be careful what you say next because it might be punctuated by a fist to your face" tone. Somehow, hearing that tone, the ocean and continent between them didn't seem like enough distance.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "See, my friend Dom, you remember him --"

"Uh huh." He had been afraid of that.

"-- he's globetrotting with this girl and he sort of forgot about Valentine's Day."

"How does this story end with you calling me?"

"They're in Paris."

"Wow," she said. "Dom's doomed."

"Is there any way you could help him … for old time's sake?"

"RJ … I have my own love life to deal with and I have three shows tonight. I cannot just --"

"I'm a Power Ranger!" He slapped a hand over his mouth. It had just come out, he didn't know why. He'd been thinking about her rejection and how sad Fran would be when she arrived on JKP's doorstep (because she would be sure to come straight home after this debacle) and he didn't think he could stand Dom's attempts to win her back and it had just come out! She was sure to help now, who wouldn't help a Power Ranger? But he'd revealed his secret identity, how would she take it? He waited, not daring to breathe.

Just when he thought she'd hung up or he'd lost the connection she asked, "What did you say?"

"I'm a Power Ranger," he said slowly.

"Which generation?" she asked.

"Um … Jungle Fury. Purple Wolf."

She hummed and he wondered what that meant. He'd never understood her hums when they were dating.

"Oh!" she cried suddenly. "You're that guy Adam was talking about!"

"What?" he asked, completely confused. He vaguely remembered that one of her friends was named Adam but what that had to do with him being a Power Ranger …

"Yeah, he was telling me about his compilation team -- they're still debating the name even though they haven't even fought together for more than a year and one of them's in the future -- and one of the girls was saying how her team's resident technician had been helping someone make new morphers. He only told us because the guy insisted they be sunglasses and none of us could imagine anything so stupid."

"Hey! Those morphers are cool! Way better than the one's Cam made for his team. I mean, they were huge and they wore them all the time!" RJ stopped, realizing that Kat somehow knew about the morphers, somehow knew someone who knew Cam, someone who was a Ranger. "How do you know all this?" he asked warily. Could he have been dating an evil villain and never known it?

"Oh please, RJ," she said. "I graduated from Angel Grove High School. I'm almost as good at martial arts as you, yet I have no real training. How do you think I know?"

"Are you gonna make me guess the color?" he asked.

"Pink, the second. I'm the one who picked Cassie Chan."

"I approve."

"Thanks. Now, we'll have to wait to catch up at the next reunion if I'm going to give your friends a Valentine's to remember."

He quickly gave her Dom's number so she could give him the details and she promised to use her power as a famous dancer to get him a room, dinner, and maybe tickets to her show if he was lucky. "Thank you so much, Kat."

"No problem. And don't think you're off the hook. I know you're the one who stole my copy of _The Bloody Chamber_. I expect to get it back sometime soon."

RJ huffed. "I like the Little Red rewrites. She really understands wolves."

"That may be the most horrifying thing I've ever heard you say. Happy Valentine's Day, RJ."

"Happy Valentine's, Kat."

* * *

_reviews = love_


	2. Operation Overdrive

**OO -- A New Valentine**

Vella rolled over to avoid that one ray of sunlight that always managed to get past the curtains. She reached out for her husband, hoping to avoid the ray by burying her face in his neck, but found that he was gone. She sat up immediately. It wasn't like Tyzonne to leave without telling her. If there had been an emergency he would have brought her along and she could think of nothing else that would get him up so early. She slid off the bed, her toes curling involuntarily when they hit the cold floor. Nothing seemed amiss in the bedroom so she shrugged on a robe and went to inspect the rest of the house.

Their lives had been relatively quiet ever since their reunion. They had done two very quick weddings -- one on Earth, one on Mercury -- and settled into a small house. Tyzonne's new status as a Ranger meant he didn't get to do as much grunt work as he was used to as a Rescuer. He missed being out in the field, she knew, and she tried to remind him that he could come to her; after all, she was having the same problems. Maybe the year apart had changed them too much.

She paused, meeting her eyes in the mirrored wall of the hallway. That thought had occurred to her more and more over the past few months. She turned, examining her figure. She'd lost a lot of weight during her imprisonment but she was slowly gaining it back. Maybe …

She shook her head, hurrying down the hall. She didn't need maybes, she'd had enough maybes to last a lifetime over the past year. She was done with them.

As she neared the kitchen Vella heard pots and pans clanking, as well as the familiar sizzle of food cooking. The force fields that kept fire or smoke from escaping into the rest of the house also kept her from smelling the food until she stepped through the door. Stewed bassal root, boiled mordins, and waffles, her favorite breakfast foods (the last having been added to the list shortly after their reunion). She stood in the doorway, watching Tyzonne struggle with what she assumed were the bassal roots. They had to be strained and it was nearly impossible to keep them from getting tangled in the colander. She stepped lightly around him, taking the bowl from his hands and surprising him so badly he jumped.

"You're up," he said simply.

She nodded and gave a hum of assent.

"I thought you'd sleep in at least another hour."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she deftly removed the roots from the holes. "You were gone."

He nodded then, suddenly remembering what he was doing in the kitchen, said, "I was making you breakfast." He dodged around her to the waffle maker, opening it to show her the golden brown squares.

"Why?" she asked.

"What?"

She sighed, dropping the roots into their pot. "Why are you making me breakfast? You didn't even come to bed until a few hours ago. Why would you get up so early to make me breakfast?"

He looked down, uncomfortably clenching his fingers in that way that was oh-so-Tyzonne and she couldn't quite quell that voice that said _maybe he's done something wrong, maybe he doesn't lo--_

She stomped her foot to quiet the voice, shocking them both. She bit her lip, embarrassed to be caught doing something so childish. "Why?" she asked again, meeting his wide eyes.

He took a deep breath and she braced herself.

"It's St. Valentine's Day," he said.

"What?"

"It's a holiday on Earth, for lovers. The others told me about it and … I thought …" He sighed.

"That's it?" she asked, her voice tight. "You just wanted to tell me you loved me?"

He nodded. "I know things have been strange since we came back but … I never want you to think that I don't love you. When I thought you were --" He cut off, not able to say the words. He was saved from having to go on by her lips on his.

She pulled back a moment later, leaning her forehead on his and smiling at just being so close to him. "I love you," she whispered, "more every day."

Several hours later Vella rolled over in bed and Tyzonne pulled her close in his sleep. She gently lifted his arm, ignoring his sleepy grunts of disapproval.

"I'll be right back," she whispered. He whined quietly and she giggled at the way he lay, reaching out to her in sleep. She was most definitely a lucky woman, she thought as she ducked into the bathroom.

After washing her hands she ran a hand over her belly, examining her figure once more in the mirror. She was certainly gaining back the weight she'd lost and then some. A moan from the bed had her hurrying back.

"What took you so long?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her before she'd even gotten under the covers.

"It's a surprise," she said, kissing him once.

He frowned.

"Oh no, you'll just have to wait."

"It had better be worth it," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"It is," she said but was quickly cut off by his kisses.

After Tyzonne had fallen asleep once more Vella watched him breathing and another maybe entered her mind, this one much more welcome than the others had been.

Maybe he'll have his father's eyes.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	3. Mystic Force

AN: Sorry this took so long, guys. I was waiting for ... something. But since it seems that will never happen, here you go!

AN2: Also, kudos to anyone who can spot the Labyrinth reference!

**MF - A First Valentine**

"You did well, Phineas," Daggeron said. "I never thought I'd meet the person who could make the trolls and goblins see eye to eye."

"Well," Phineas said with a shrug, "they still can't. Trolls," he lifted his right hand as high as he could to show a troll's height, "goblins," his left went as low as he could reach. "It doesn't quite work. But I'm a good middle ground. I can look 'em both in the eye, so long as I have a stool."

"Right," Daggeron said slowly. He paused when they reached the street and looked across at the Rock Porium. "I had better check on Clare. Tell the others I said hello."

"Will do!" Phineas said, saluting. As Daggeron stepped through a tree Phineas simply stared at the store. They had been gone for two weeks, more than double what they'd planned, and Phineas' heart was near to bursting at the thought of finally seeing Leelee again.

Before he could set off across the street the door to the Rock Porium swung open. Music flowed out into the street and he realized Vida must be on the tables. A moment later another, more magical, sound joined the music: Leelee's laughter. Phineas perked up, expecting to see her laughing at one of Chip's jokes or Xander's attempts to pick up a customer but what he saw made his overactive heart go suddenly cold. Leelee was bent double as she walked, trying to control her giggles as a man held out her jacket for her. The man was taller than Xander, with perfectly styled blond hair, piercing grey eyes, and an outfit so perfect that would make most supermodels look unfashionable. Leelee gratefully put her arms through the jacket while he held it and before she could free her long hair herself, he reached up and did it for her. Phineas' blood boiled at the sight of this stranger practically stroking _his_ Leelee's hair. She ducked her head after that, a blush gracing her cheeks, and the two set off down the street.

Phineas watched them go, staring at the corner of Fifth and Wood long after they'd turned down it. He wasn't sure quite how it happened but the next thing he knew he was standing in the door of the Rock Porium.

"Phineas!" Madison cried, hurrying over to hug him hello.

Vida abandoned the tables, following her sister's lead, and joining Xander and Chip to greet their friend. "We were starting to get worried," she admonished.

"How'd it go?" Xander asked. "I hear those troll women can be a handful." His tone was teasing but Phineas just stared at him with dead eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chip asked. Vida and Madison each took an arm and led him to the beanbags in the corner, forcing him to sit. Phineas was so distraught he didn't even notice the red and pink decorations all over the store. His friends gathered around him on the floor, leaving the customers to the only other employee present, a water sprite.

Phineas swallowed and managed to force out, "Leelee."

"What about Leelee?" Vida asked.

Phineas croaked, "And that -- that -- _man_."

The four exchanged glances. "We'll handle this," Xander said and shooed the girls away. "This is man-time." The girls gave him dirty looks but seemed to agree with his reasoning.

"So," Chip said when the girls were out of hearing range, "you saw him."

Phineas nodded dumbly. "He's perfect."

"He's a jerk," Xander corrected. "He's a vampire who's just trying to suck up to the new queen. No pun intended … I think. I'm not really sure what vampires do when …" Seeing Phineas' pathetic expression he continued. "His name is Lucian and he only likes her because of her title. When she's not around he couldn't be more annoying.

Chip added, "He made a fairy cry last week."

Phineas's eyes went wide. Making a fairy cry was like cursing at a unicorn. It just wasn't done.

"No one would mind," Xander added, "if you staked him on principle."

"Does Leelee like him?" Phineas asked quietly.

Xander exchanged a look with Chip and sighed. "I don't know. She's a strange girl. Things that would repulse most women I know make her giggle. And Lucian's kept her busy almost every second since you left."

"Then what do I do? I can't lose Leelee! She's like sunshine reflecting off a muddy puddle."

"Well," Xander said, "it is Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's?" Phineas asked, stumbling over the strange word.

Chip shook his head. "Lucian's probably already got something planned. We'd never get Leelee away from him."

"We can work with that," Xander said. "We just show her he's a jerk."

"How? He's always perfect when she's around."

"We'll need to find the right time."

"Which requires planning and observation."

The two smiled at each other. "Covert ops." They were halfway to the door before they realized Phineas wasn't following.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"We're gonna spy on them," Chip said happily.

"Shouldn't I try giving her a bouquet of Venus flytraps or some candied cockroaches?"

"No," Chip and Xander said in unison.

* * *

Leelee watched Lucian open his black umbrella against the slowly emerging sun. Being vampire royalty she needed no such protection. She had hoped that the quickly disappearing clouds would scare Lucian off but it seemed he'd thought of everything. He offered her his arm and she took it with a forced smile. As he prattled on about his castle she found herself dreaming of a small hut on the edge of a swamp.

"Leelee?" he asked for what she realized was not the first time.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you sit?"

She did as he asked and winced as the cold water on the park bench seeped through her jeans. Lucian looked off into the distance in what Leelee assumed was supposed to be a dramatic pose. She really wished it wasn't such a miserable day. If it had been sunny children would have been out playing and she wouldn't feel so isolated. Even the birds seemed unhappy. One of them was mumbling about thorns in his pants. She blinked, her gaze flying to the bushes where the sound had come from. Who was over there?

"Leelee," Lucian said suddenly. "May I be frank with you?"

She bit back the "whatever" on her lips and nodded politely. He knelt before her and took her hand in his.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you I could not help myself. You are the most radiant of all creatures. The moon hides in shame in your presence. Birdsongs seem pale in comparison to your lovely voice. There are not words enough in any language to express your magnificence. And against all this my heart stood no chance. I am lost to you. Leelee Pimvare, will you be my eternal bride?"

Leelee had sat through this monologue wondering how angry her mother would be if she tore Lucian's head off. She was still getting the hang of being Queen of the Vampires, after all, and her etiquette lessons weren't exactly going well. When the question arrived she was more puzzled than shocked. How was she going to let him down without letting on that she was both horrified and disgusted by the mere touch of his hand on hers?

In the end she settle on a simple, "No."

Lucian blinked, his perfect face wrinkling momentarily. "What?" he asked.

"No, I will not." Leelee stood, only to be pulled roughly back down by Lucian. She stared at his hand on hers for a moment before raising her eyes to his and saying slowly, "Let go."

"No, I will not."

That was it, he was losing his head.

"No one," Lucian continued, "defies me. Especially not some upstart, mortal-loving brat who thinks she's a queen."

Leelee was just about to show him the difference between a vampire and a vampire queen when something large leapt from the bushes and threw itself with a snarl at Lucian. In the sunlight Lucian was weakened and the blur was able to land several good punches. With each hit it yelled out a word. "No. One. Insults. My. Sugar. Toad."

"Phineas!" Leelee cooed, jumping off the bench. She pulled him off of Lucian easily and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Glad to be back," Phineas whispered in her ear. When they pulled away it was only because Lucian's cursing was ruining the happy moment.

"Let me up!" he roared from the ground. The grass he'd fallen on had wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck, effectively trapping him.

"I don't think so," Xander said, stepping out of the bushes with Chip right behind him.

Chip twirled his wand idly in his hands. "I know vampires don't like sunlight, but I wonder how they feel about lightning."

Lucian's supernaturally pale face went white as a sheet. "Your majesty," he begged, "you wouldn't let them …"

Leelee shrugged and Phineas wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm just an upstart brat, remember?" she asked. As she and Phineas walked away she called over her shoulder. "He's all yours, boys!"

As Lucian's whines faded behind them Leelee snuggled closer to Phineas. "You were gone for two weeks," she said.

"The goblins kept getting distracted by chickens."

"Chickens?"

"They like chickens," Phineas said with a shrug.

"Come on!" Leelee said suddenly, pulling Phineas towards the forest.

"Why?" Phineas asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Clare helped me make chocolate crickets for Valentine's … and they're still hopping!"

Phineas let go of Leelee's hand and chased after her, deciding that he had the best girlfriend ever, even if he still didn't know what Valentine's was.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	4. SPD

AN: I've gotten a lot of PMs lately and several of them are about ships people would like to see in upcoming chapters of this story. Let me tell you right now: I know exactly what all the ships are going to be and I'm not changing my mind. It took me a while to decide what all the chapters would be and I'm not about to reconsider. It was too hard the first time.

**SPD -- A Child's Valentine**

"Oh. My. God."

Z moaned, rolling over to face the wall. "Can you go freak out about your hair or eyebrows or whatever somewhere else? I would like to sleep for more than four hours in a row."

"No," Syd said. "No, I cannot."

Z sighed and rolled over, knowing sleep was a lost cause. Syd was standing over her, holding a red envelope in her hands. When she held it out, Z took it with a frown.

"What's this?"

"Well, since yesterday was the 13th, I'm pretty sure it's a valentine."

Z stared at the large Z written in black ink on the envelope. "For me?" She had never gotten a valentine, at least not outside of elementary school when everyone got one.

"I know! Where are mine? How can your boyfriend sneak a valentine into SPD, while my thousands of admirers have to send them to my parents' house? And, more importantly, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't."

"Cute guy who smiles whenever you walk by?"

"Nope."

"Geek who moons over you?"

"Sorry."

"Well, open it and find out who it's from! I'm dying here."

Z rolled her eyes but quickly pulled the card out. It was homemade, red paper cut into a heart with the words "Happy Valentine's Day" written inside.

"There's no name," Z said, handing the card over to Syd.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer."

Z raised an eyebrow at the look in her friend's eye, wishing she had just stayed in bed.

"We'll have to figure out who it is," Syd said resolutely.

"Why? If he doesn't have the guts to sign his name --"

"Don't you want to know? What if he says hi to you and you don't even notice him? How will he feel?"

"It's a card made of construction paper," Z said. "It's probably a pity card."

Syd put her hands on her hips and glared. "You're a Power Ranger! No one gives Power Rangers pity cards! Now, let's narrow down the possibilities." Syd grabbed up a pink notebook and took a seat on her bed across from Z. "It had to be someone in SPD, I refuse to believe that my fans can't get in but your admirer can."

"There are a _lot_ of guys in SPD," Z reminded her.

"Well, I doubt it's some random guy. Secret valentines usually come from people you know."

"Since when are you the authority?"

"I have read every single magazine article on relationships written in the past ten years."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"So, who are your friends, aside from the guys?"

Z shrugged with a sigh.

"Acquaintances?"

Z shook her head.

"Geeks who moon over you?"

"Syd," Z moaned.

"Okay, okay. So, it's just the guys." She quickly scribbled their names on the paper.

"If Bridge sent it, I'm pretty sure he would have signed it."

Syd nodded. "And probably left you toast along with it."

Z smiled. "Definitely. And I'm sure it wasn't Jack, we've known each other for years. He'd have said something before now."

"I suppose. That leaves Sky …." The two girls exchanged a look and promptly burst out laughing. "Can't you just see him," Syd giggled, "cutting out the little heart?"

"Okay, okay," Z said, calming down. "But in all seriousness, who does that leave?"

Syd's eyes widened. "Boom."

"Oh no," Z sighed. "No no no no no no. It can_not_ be Boom. We barely even talk, he's always in the lab!"

Syd bit her lip. "But who else could it be? He's just the type to leave an anonymous valentine." She sighed. "Let's go get breakfast. We can see if anyone's looking at you funny. Maybe there's someone we forgot."

"I hope so," Z muttered.

"What's up with you two?" Sky asked.

"Yeah," Bridge said, taking a bite of toast, "you're acting like you've never seen the academy before."

Z and Syd looked at one another in silent communication.

"We can't tell you," Syd said.

"What?"

"Hey, guys!" Jack called, jogging up to their table. "Boom needs our help."

Syd gasped and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Z glared at her. "Let's go," Z said.

"No," Jack said, "Boom was really specific, just guys."

"O-kay," Syd said slowly.

Bridge shrugged and hurried after Sky, who was already marching away.

"This is so bad," Z said, resting her head in her arms.

Syd shook her head. "Poor Boom, how are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know!" Z cried. "I've never dumped anyone before."

"Well, you'd better be gentle. Boom's sensitive."

Z looked up to glare at her. "How about you share some of that fashion magazine knowledge?"

"They weren't _all_ fashion magazines."

"Okay!" Sky bellowed, using his drill sergeant voice. The two girls jumped at the sound and turned to see him walking up to them. He held two shoes on his shoulder and it took the girls a moment to realize the shoes belonged to someone who Sky was holding.

"Who is that?" Z asked, leaning around him to get a better look.

Jack, Bridge, and Boom came in just then, all berating Sky for treating the mystery person like a sack of flour.

"Let him down!" Syd ordered.

Sky rolled his eyes and let go. The person cried out when he hit the floor and rolled to a sitting position.

"If you won't talk to us," Sky said, "you'll talk to her."

"Sam?" Z asked. "What are you doing here?"

Sam looked over his shoulder at the boys, then at Z. He let out a heavy sigh. "Did you like my valentine?" he asked.

"You left the valentine?" both girls asked together. Z fought to keep the smile on her face. Why would Sam give her a valentine?

"I forgot to sign it and I was sneaking back to your room when he found me." He motioned over his shoulder to Boom.

"I knew he wasn't supposed to be there. I just didn't want you getting in trouble, kid."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Z knelt down. "It was really sweet Sam, I loved it, but --"

"Good! Because if you loved that one then Aimee's sure to like the one I made her."

"Aimee?" Z asked.

"Yeah, she's in my math class." He ducked his head to hide a growing blush. "She's part karovian and she just moved to Earth."

Z smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it. Thank you." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks for being my friend," Sam whispered in her ear.

"Same to you, kid."

* * *

_reviews = love_


	5. Dino Thunder

AN: Okay guys, sorry this took so long and an even bigger sorry because this is the last of the finished chapters. Hopefully I'll have more finished soon (or before next Valentine's) but I've gotten bitten recently by a crossover bunny which seems to be progressing rather steadily. It should be fun but it should also cut back my Valentine time. Sorry, but please don't let this news hurt your opinion of this chapter.

**DT -- A Horrible Valentine**

Ethan James sat in the backseat of the car, arms crossed over his chest, feet kicking the seats in front of him, and his tiny face mirroring the thunderstorm outside.

"If you don't stop kicking me right now," his father warned, "I will kiss you when I drop you off."

Ethan's feet stopped swinging but the expression remained.

"What's the problem, kiddo?"

"It's stupid!" Ethan said, slurring his P a bit so that it sounded more like a B. His father tried not to laugh.

"What's _stupid_?" he asked, drawing out the word to make sure his son heard the correct pronunciation.

"Today!"

"Valentine's Day?" Mr. James asked, surprised. "But you spent all weekend making those cards."

"And it was stupid!"

Mr. James rolled his eyes as he pulled into the long line of cars heading into the elementary school. "Did Pete tell you Valentine's Day was stupid?"

"Yes! He said it's really Shingles Preparedness Day."

Mr. James bit back a laugh. "Singles Awareness Day," he corrected. "And don't listen to your brother, he's just mad because Shelley dumped him and he didn't have time to find another girlfriend before today."

"I don't have a girlfriend either!"

"Yeah, that's because you're six. You're just supposed to have friends."

"Really?"

"Really." Mr. James pulled as close to the curb as he could so that Ethan wouldn't have to step in the gutter. "Do you have your homework?"

"Yup."

"Umbrella?"

"Yup."

"Cards?"

Ethan held up a plastic bag filled with pink and red paper. "Yup."

"Then get going."

Ethan jumped out of the car and smiled up at the fifth grade teacher who held an umbrella over him. "Thanks," he said and quickly opened his own so he could hurry to class.

He was halfway to the main building when something smacked him in the side of the head, throwing him to the ground and clouding both his vision and his hearing.

"Mud fight!" two high-pitched voices cried.

Ethan reached up to his head as rain poured down on him, wiping the mud from his eyes and hair.

"McKnight!" the vice principal bellowed. He, like most teachers, had taken to calling the McKnight twins by a single name to save time. "My office! Now!"

The mud-coated twins whined all the way there while a teacher came to help Ethan.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Ethan nodded, reaching for his fallen umbrella. As he did he saw his plastic bag fluttering in the wind, more than half of the cards strewn on the ground around him.

"Oh no!" he cried, scrambling to grab them all.

The teacher held him back and reached up to touch his forehead. Ethan winced.

"You've got a pretty nasty cut there. Let's get you to the nurse."

"But, my cards --"

"Your head's more important than cards," she said and dragged him away, leaving the majority of the cards on the rain soaked pavement.

It took more than an hour to clean Ethan up. His cut required only a bandage but there was mud in his ear that had to be cleaned out carefully. Adding insult to injury his clothes were either soaked or filthy and he had to come to class in the loaner pants they saved for kids who wet themselves and an oversized sweatshirt that had been in the lost and found for over two months and smelled faintly of cheese. He sniffled as he took his seat, for once sorry that he sat in the front of the class because that meant everyone could see him. Luckily though, he had cried himself out in the nurse's office so at least they couldn't call him a crybaby.

"All right, class," his teacher said, finishing the math lesson that Ethan hadn't paid any attention to, "it's time."

The students squealed with joy and the room filled with noise as they pulled out their cards and placed the brown paper bag mailboxes they'd made the day before on their desks. Ethan did the same, but with much less animation.

"Remember," the teacher called over the din, "you're not allowed to look in your mailbox until you've given out all your cards."

Ethan let out a ragged sigh and stood. Everyone was already rushing to one another's desks, dropping cards and candy into the tiny bags. He looked down at his mostly empty plastic bag and sighed again.

"Ethan!" someone called.

He looked up, startled, and saw Devon fighting to escape from the group gathered around Cassidy's desk. Devon ran up to him.

"Hi," he panted.

"Hi," Ethan said, confused.

"Hold this," Devon said, holding out a box of Barbie cards.

"Why are you giving out girl cards?" Ethan asked, staring at the box.

"Oh, those are Cassidy's. She asked me to pass hers out for her." He shook the box, still holding it out to Ethan. When he didn't take it Devon shrugged and set it down on Ethan's desk. He then reached deep into his pockets and pulled out two fistfuls of wrinkled and wet cards. "I saw you drop these," he said.

Ethan took them, his eyes wide. "You saved my cards?"

"Yeah, sorry, they all got kinda soaked." He quickly grabbed up Cassidy's box and hurried away to deliver her cards.

Ethan sat back down and began sorting through the fragile paper. He didn't even start passing them out until after the others had dumped out their own bags and most didn't seem to happy to be getting one of his soppy cards.

Eric muttered a quiet apology when he got his card, saying it was from Conner too. Cassidy looked at hers as if it were carrying a horrible disease, but Devon took both hers and his, telling her it would be just fine once it dried.

"Thank you," Kira said, when she got hers. "Wait!" she hissed as he tried to go onto the next person. She looked around, making sure no one was looking, and slipped a box of candy hearts into his hand. "Cassidy gave them to everyone," she explained, "but I don't like them."

"Thanks," Ethan said brightly and tucked it in his pocket.

When Mr. James picked Ethan up that afternoon he was horrified by what he saw. The clothes Ethan had gone to school in were in a plastic bag, he was wearing mismatched clothes that certainly weren't his, his umbrella was bent on one side, and he had an X-men bandage over his left eye.

"What happened?" Mr. James asked.

"Valentine's is the best!" Ethan said.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	6. Ninja Storm

AN: Wow, this chapter has been a long time coming. Sorry about that, guys.

**NS -- A Relayed Valentine**

Lothor smiled as Zurgane rushed out the door. Soon the general would arrive on Earth and begin terrorizing the already frantic Rangers. Lothor assumed their distress had something to do with it being Valentine's Day, but didn't feel all that concerned with finding out for sure. As long as he was adding to their troubles he was satisfied. After all, as he was very fond of saying, if you weren't hindering your enemies, you weren't a very good evil villain.

He opened his mouth to say just that when he realized that his nieces were nowhere to be seen.

"Choobo!" he snapped. "Where are those sad excuses for minions?"

Choobo turned from side to side, as if the girls would suddenly appear. "Uh, I think they're still in bed, sir."

"Bed?" Lothor thundered. "There will be no laziness on my ship! Go get them up!"

Choobo backed up behind a pack of kelzaks. "Well, I would, sir, but the last time I went in the girls' room they … made me play dress up."

Lothor rolled his eyes and felt a familiar pain behind his eyes. He stood, fighting the urge to quote a witch he once knew. "Fine, I'll do it myself," he muttered and stalked out the doors.

He took perverse joy in stomping down the hall, half-hoping the girls could hear him coming and half-hoping they were still abed when he came roaring in. The pink doors slid open when he neared and he took a deep breath, readying himself for his tirade, only to have it come out in a small gust when he saw his nieces. Marah was laying face-down on her ladybug bedspread and Kapri was beside her, stroking her back slowly. When the door whooshed open Kapri looked up, sending Lothor a look so menacing that he was actually quite proud.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice at a normal pitch and his tone as close to kind as it was ever likely to get.

Marah lifted her head just high enough from the pillows to wail, "It's Valentine's Day!" As she collapsed into sobs Kapri's glare turned truly frightening.

"Look what you did!" she hissed before kneeling beside the bed and whispering to her sister.

"Why would she --" Lothor paused, a less-than-appealing thought occurring to him. "Is this about that idiot Yellow Ranger?"

"Yes!" Marah wailed, sitting up. "And he's not an idiot!" She wasn't wearing any makeup and tears had left tracks down her pale cheeks.

Lothor shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Well, Zurgane's on Earth. Would you like me to tell him to destroy the id- Yellow Ranger?"

"No!" Marah cried and jumped to her feet. "Why would you want to hurt him?" she asked, her voice climbing so high it turned into an almost unintelligible squeak.

"Because he didn't send you a Valentine?" Lothor asked, not quite sure what to say to this side of Marah.

For a moment he thought she would burst into tears again but then she just sniffed and turned back to the bed. "Fine," she muttered, sitting heavily. "Tell Zurgane to hit him extra hard, but not to hurt him."

Lothor and Kapri exchanged a confused glance over Marah's head. When Kapri just shrugged Lothor sighed and walked to the console on the wall, relaying his orders to Zurgane on the planet.

That done, he turned back to the girls. Marah was still sitting on the bed, sniffling pathetically, while Kapri tried to comfort her.

"Well," Lothor said uncomfortably, "I'll just be going."

"No!" Marah called. "Can't you stay?"

"Why?" Kapri and Lothor asked in unison.

Marah ducked her head. "You used to tell us stories."

Lothor paled. Evil space ninjas were not supposed to entertain their nieces with stories. Frankly, it was a part of his past that he tried to ignore. If anyone else had brought it up, he would have beheaded them on the spot. As it was he sighed and trudged over to the bed.

"What kind of story would you like?" he asked.

"A love story!" Marah said immediately. "A true one!"

Lothor rolled his eyes. "All right," he said warily, trying to think of a suitable story. There was only one that came to mind and he grimaced at the thought. But if he didn't tell it, Marah was sure to burst into tears once more.

"Once, long ago, there was an evil ninja …"

* * *

Onyx was not the most comfortable planet in the universe, but it was better than some goody-two-shoes planet where he'd be hunted like a dog just for refusing to conform to society's rules. A desert climate and wild west social structure (minus the sheriff) were the trade off for freedom from the law and most bad guys were willing to put up with it, at least for a little while.

Lothor was no different. He took a sip of his ale and glanced in the mirror over the bar. He had certainly fallen far since leaving Earth. There wasn't much work for a lone ninja in space and he was nearly broke. He would probably end up running out on his tab, he mused as he ordered another round. The bartender, a creature resembling a praying mantis, delivered it with a hiss and Lothor turned to the room at large. A game of Fizzbin was being played at the room's center table with shady deals being made at the tables circling it. Noises filtered down the stairs from the balcony and rooms up above but Lothor ignored them, he wasn't interested in that kind of entertainment.

He kept his focus on the exits. He would need to make a run for it soon, before the bartender started getting suspicious. When he'd finally decided on an escape route -- over the Fizzbin game, around the slave traders in the corner, and out the window beside the fireplace -- a fist hit his face. As he fell off his stool he cursed himself, a good ninja would have seen that coming.

Two men began beating him, kicking him up against the bar as he clutched his head in his arms for protection. He wasn't sure why they were attacking him, but this was Onyx, they didn't need a reason. Before he could get enough of his bearings to fight back a shot rang out. The men immediately stopped and one of them fell to the floor. Lothor gaped at the man's dead eyes and the wound in his chest. The other man fled and in the silence that seemed to choke the room Lothor heard the distinctive sound of a woman's heels. Two bright red boots came into his view as one of them toed the dead man's head.

"Ugly bastard, isn't he?" the woman asked.

Lothor looked up, anger making his blood boil. He leapt to his feet, his fists clenched and his jaw tight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Saving your pathetic life," she said, tossing her long, purple hair over her shoulder.

"I'll show you who needs saving," he said, taking an offensive stance.

She backed up a step. "A ninja, huh? Well isn't that just perfect?" She holstered her gun and pulled a curved sword from her hip.

The door burst open and both of them turned to see the man from before, surrounded by several friends with very large guns.

Lothor and the woman exchanged a glance. "Enemy of my enemy," he muttered as the shooting began.

They dove behind the bar and she wailed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a saying," he yelled over the gunfire, "on my planet. It means we should work together." He kicked the floor. "Can you blow a hole in this?"

"What good will that do?"

"Just do it!"

She rolled her eyes and shot the ground, blowing right through the wooden floor and the concrete beneath. "Now what?" she asked.

"This," he said and dove into the hole she'd made. Dust flew up behind him as he bored through the earth.

She coughed on it and began cursing him and everyone in his family tree. When she'd run out of curses she sighed and hefted her gun. She would just have to take care of those men herself. With an Amazonian cry she leapt up just as a wave of sand burst through the door and windows. She stared dumbly as the sand filled the room like an angry bee swarm but left her untouched. Moments later it stopped, leaving the men buried up to their necks.

"Well," Lothor said, ducking through the door, a self-satisfied smile on his face, "that was fun."

The woman smiled at him. "Very nice," she practically purred.

"Not that it was necessary," he said, "I have a feeling you could have beaten them all by yourself. I'm Lothor, banished ninja," he added, holding out his hand.

She took it, matching his firm grip. "Divatox, pirate queen. And I think I might have a position -- or two -- for you on my ship."

He smiled, linking his arm through hers. "You know, as strange as it may be for a pirate and a ninja to work together, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"Aww," Marah cooed. "And a few months later you were married under the light of a burning moon you'd just pillaged."

Lothor smiled wistfully and nodded.

Kapri rolled her eyes. "And a few years later they got divorced and Elgar got to go with Auntie Di while she jetted off to Earth to marry that lava-loser while we got stuck going to boarding school in the M-51 galaxy."

"Hey!" Lothor snapped. "You should be glad you went to that boarding school. Your brother died when that wave decimated Dark Specter's forces. Now, can I please go monitor the situation on Earth?"

The door slid open and Zurgane marched in. "No need, sir," he said.

"Did we win?" Lothor asked mildly.

"Unfortunately, no."

Lothor rolled his eyes, it was the answer he'd expected.

"But the Yellow Ranger did ask me to deliver this." Zurgane held a pink envelope out to Marah, who took it tentatively. Kapri leaned over her shoulder and the two cried out gleefully as they read.

"He does care!" Marah cried, clutching the card to her chest and falling back on the bed.

Lothor sighed and excused himself as the girl-time began once more. He'd had enough love to last a lifetime.


	7. Wild Force

AN: I was always planning on doing Merrick and Shayla for this chapter. My notes for the story even has them listed as the ship for this one. But then when I sat down to write this is what came out. I hope you enjoy.

**WF - An Overdue Valentine**

The scream was small and high, making it about a million times more terrifying. Danny didn't even think, he just ran, snatching the little girl out of the way a split second before the wheel of the truck crushed the ice cream cone she'd been eating.

"Karen!" a woman cried and pulled the little girl from Danny's arms. She kissed the girl's blonde head over and over, in between alternating between berating the child for being so foolish and thanking Danny profusely.

"It was nothing," Danny said sincerely. He wasn't used to getting praise for his good deeds, at least not when he wasn't wearing a spandex jumpsuit and a helmet.

Karen, who had buried her face in her mother's neck the minute the woman grabbed her, turned slightly to look up at her savior. "You're bleeding," she said quietly.

"Oh!" the mother said. "You are!"

Danny lifted a hand to the place just above his temple where they were looking and winced. Only now did he remember nicking the fender of one of the cars that was parallel parked along the street. He sighed. Less than three hours back in Turtle Cove and he was already injured. No wonder Max had refused to come back with him.

His partner in crime was currently holed up in Blue Bay Harbor, waiting for later tonight when he'd go to every bar in the city and hit on girls who were dateless on the most romantic day of the year. Danny had never been much for flirting and today he really didn't feel up to it. So he'd come home, hoping that familiar faces and places might make him feel better. Of course, he was also determined to avoid the three block radius around a certain flower shop, so he'd been walking the streets on the opposite side of the city when he heard the scream.

"You'll need to get that looked at," the woman was saying. She was searching her purse for something, made difficult by her reluctance to let her daughter down.

"I'll be fine," Danny assured her.

"Don't worry," a gentle voice behind Danny said, "I'll take care of the hero."

The woman looked past Danny in relief, clearly missing the look of frozen fear on Danny's face. At the sound of that voice every cell in his body had come suddenly alive, but his mind had ground to a halt in horror. The woman held out a business card.

"Please," she said, "call me. I'd like to thank you properly."

When Danny made no move to take the card a delicate hand reached around him to take it. He noted that her nails were painted a soft pink color, her favorite. When the mother and child left the hand lightly touched his arm to guide him away. The touch sent a shock through his body and that was enough to restart his brain. He backed away from her like she was some poisonous snake that had tried to bite him.

"Danny," Kendall said, smiling. "What's wrong?"

Oh, she was beautiful. Prettier than he remembered.

"Come on," Kendall said and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the flower shop he hadn't noticed earlier. "We had to move," she explained as she dragged him through the jungle of pink and red flowers and decorations. At the counter she let him go and pulled a first aid kit from beneath the cash register. "The Thai place next door had a fire so we had to close up shop and move across town." She carefully wiped at the blood that had trickled down the side of his face and stained the collar of his shirt. "How have you been?" she asked, fiddling with bandages as she searched for one that was the right size.

"G-good. I went around the world. Saw the sights."

Kendall's hands stilled for a moment and her eyes darted up to him, but never made it to his face. "Oh," was all she could think to say. "That sounds like fun."

Danny shrugged. Before he could think of what to say the bell above the door rang and a customer walked in.

"Hello," Kendall said brightly, her business smile dazzling. "Can I help you find anything?"

"A dozen roses please," the man said, giving Danny only a quick glance before pulling the money out of his wallet.

Kendall rushed to get the man's order and greeted another customer who walked in, saying she'd be with him in a moment. Seeing several more customers heading towards the shop, Danny grabbed a Band-Aid and checked his reflection in a metal flower bucket to put it on correctly. That done, he pulled an apron from under the counter in hopes that it would hide the blood on his shirt and set to work helping customers.

Hours later Kendall closed the register and sighed. It was dark out and anyone who'd forgotten the holiday now was probably buying flowers from roadside vendors instead of stopping in a shop. She glanced up at Danny. He was arranging flowers carefully, making sure that even though the shop was bare after so many customers, the flowers still looked good.

"Thank you," she said and Danny stilled. He'd gotten lost in the familiar work and put the inevitable confrontation with her out of his mind.

"No problem," he said, turning slowly. "You helped me. I was just …" For some reason, he couldn't quite get up the energy to finish the sentence.

"How's your head?" she asked, coming around the counter to take a look.

"Fine," Danny said, nodding to keep her at bay.

"I suppose," she said, stopping with a small smile, "that you've been through a lot worse."

Danny nodded, not meeting her eyes.

Kendall let out a long sigh. "Well, have a good night."

Danny looked up with a start and saw her behind the counter once more, taking off her apron. "Oh. Okay."

He hurried out the door, eager to be gone.

Kendall dropped her apron on the counter, not bothering to fold it. She shouldn't have gone outside. When she'd seen him save that little girl she'd been scared and happy all at the same time. The rangers had been gone for over a year and in that time she'd wondered if she would ever see Danny again. She never realized how much it comforted her to see him on news reports, saving the day, until he was gone. Back then she had silly dreams that when it was all over maybe he'd come back to her and …

And what? He was a superhero and she was just a shopgirl. Nothing was ever going to happen there, no matter how much she wanted it to.

Angry at herself, she tore off the bracelet he'd given her so long ago and slammed it down on the counter. The satisfying sound she'd wanted was muffled by the apron and a small crumpling noise within. Kendall didn't often put paper in her apron pockets, since she was more likely to put flower stems and clippers in there too and she didn't want something important getting damaged. She dug inside and found the business card the woman had tried to give Danny. She should get it to him, she thought. Now, since she had no idea where he was staying and if she didn't at least try to follow him she'd probably never find him.

It took considerable effort to force herself to grab the keys and leave the shop. Before she could even wonder which direction Danny might have gone she saw a figure come around the corner at the end of the block. It could only be Danny. He was holding his apron in one hand and she realized he'd come back to return it. They met in front of a small art gallery that was open late with a special holiday exhibit.

Kendall held out the card, hoping that he would realize he'd forgotten it so that she wouldn't have to say anything.

"I wrote you letters," Danny said, all in one quick breath.

"What?" Kendall asked, confused.

"And postcards. From everywhere we went. But I was afraid to send them."

"Really?"

Danny nodded.

"Do you still have them?" she asked, smiling up at him. "I'd love to read them."

"Yeah. I-if you want I can go and get them and bring them to you. You could read them -- over dinner?"

Her smile turned positively radiant and Danny felt himself smiling back. "I'd love to. I have to close up the shop first."

"I'll meet you there in twenty minutes," Danny said. "Okay?"

Kendall nodded eagerly and Danny turned to go.

"Danny!" she called. "Your apron?"

"Oh," he said sheepishly and brought it back to her.

"Twenty minutes," she said, turning back towards the flower shop. She'd just put the key in the door when she heard a whoop of joy echoing down the street. She blushed and hurried inside to put her bracelet back on.

* * *

_reviews = love_


	8. Time Force

AN: How sad is it that I actually looked up what day of the week Valentine's is on in 3002? Also, as a result, this takes place before the WF team up.

**TF -- A Belated Valentine**

Her report on the Aquitian pirates finally finished, Jen sent it off to Captain Logan and shut down her computer for the day. It was Sunday and she'd promised Katie that she would come over instead of working. If she didn't get over there before noon Katie would know she'd stopped at the office and she'd never hear the end of it. Quickly, Jen gathered her things and headed out.

The building was mostly deserted, for which Jen was thankful. She didn't want to pause for small talk with coworkers she barely knew and was glad to have the elevator to herself on the way down. There were more people on the first floor and from the looks of them there was an event going on. Jen hurried down the hall, hoping not to be recognized by anyone. When the glass doors came into view a twice familiar face caught Jen's eye and she instinctively changed course, heading into the bathroom.

She and Alex had been avoiding each other for months and she definitely didn't want to finally have it out with him now.

A toilet flushed and one of the stalls opened. A petite young woman with dark blue hair flashed Jen a smile.

"Are you here for the opening?" she asked, washing her hands quickly.

"No," Jen said. "I just came in to finish up some work I didn't get to yesterday."

"Oh, that's horrible. I hope it won't take you too long. I can't believe they still do these things," she added, glancing towards the door. "Though, I probably wouldn't mind if I didn't have to waste my Sunday taking notes for my anthro course." She shrugged and headed out the door.

Jen sighed and leaned against the white wall to wait. She didn't bother trying to remember the details of today's event. She made a habit of immediately deleting announcements about the numerous social functions held in the Time Force headquarters building. After several minutes a chime sounded, followed by a sedate voice saying that the ceremony was about to begin. Jen waited until she heard the shuffling of feet die down, then hurried out of the bathroom and out of the building.

* * *

Shortly after Jen arrived at Katie's apartment the two began debating what to eat. No matter what one of them thought up, the other had a reason to shoot down the idea. If it hadn't been for the boys' untimely arrival they never would have decided. Lucas came in without so much as knocking, demanding to see Katie's song collection, while Trip simply settled himself at the dining room table, thankful to have someone else around for Lucas to focus his crazy on.

Usually Jen would have rolled her eyes and settled back to enjoy whatever had Lucas so flustered, but instead she hurried into the kitchen and replicated a Caesar salad while Katie was occupied. When she got back she realized that Lucas had finally succumbed to being a time traveler. Over the months since returning home they'd all discovered things they liked better in the twenty-first century and attempted to bring those to the future somehow -- like Trip's campaign to bring back Halloween or Katie's obsession with classical music -- and now it seemed even Lucas was doing something completely out of time.

"No," Lucas said firmly.

"Oh, come on," Katie said, pulling up the song list despite him. "I granted you that the Spice Girls were a no, but give Britney a chance."

"She shaved _her head_," Lucas said slowly, enunciating each word carefully.

"She **what**?" Trip cried.

"Yeah, a few years after we were there," Lucas explained before turning back to Katie. "And I refuse to play Nadira any song sung by a woman who would shave her head."

"Does it make any difference that these were from before she shaved her head?"

"None at all."

Katie sighed. "Fine."

"It's gotta be something romantic," Lucas explained.

"Really?" Katie asked, never pausing her search through her massive music collection. "I never would have thought that your Valentine's Day play list would have to be romantic."

"Why are you celebrating Valentine's?" Jen asked cautiously, taking a bite of her salad.

Trip groaned and dropped his head to the table.

"Because Nadira wants to," Lucas said, as if it should be obvious.

"She's insane!" Trip said, but it was muffled by the unnatural way his face was squished.

"I think it's sweet," Katie said, stopping on an Elton John song. Lucas gave her a look and Katie began arguing with him.

Jen tuned them out as Trip started talking. "He's been running around town all day trying to give Nadira a perfect Valentine's."

"Why?" Jen asked. "Can't he just tell her that this is the thirty-first century and we don't celebrate anymore?"

"Probably, but then she'd dump him."

Jen nodded at that and turned her attention back to Katie and Lucas. Fun as it was to watch the two argue, the topic of their argument hit a bit too close to home for her. When she got a call that she was needed back at the office she was only too happy to go and brushed off Katie's request that she stay. By the time the door closed behind her Lucas and Katie were arguing once more.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jen asked the minute she entered Captain Logan's office.

Logan looked up from his desk, a slight smile on his face. "Nothing's wrong, Jen. Just because I call you in here it doesn't mean the planet's under attack."

"Then why _did_ you call me in? Sir."

From atop one of the piles on his desk Logan lifted an envelope and held it out to her. "We had a time capsule opening here today. Among several rather valuable historical artifacts was this letter. It's addressed to you."

"Me?" Jen echoed.

Logan waved the envelope and she took it, her hands shaking slightly. "That was buried exactly one thousand years ago today. Apparently, someone wanted you to read it."

Jen frowned at the familiar handwriting. "Th- thank you, sir."

Logan nodded curtly and Jen knew she was being dismissed. Rather than go home she stopped at her desk to read the letter. For several moments she simply stared at the envelope. Her name was written in that chicken scratch handwriting and beneath it, "Time Force Pink Ranger." She shook herself angrily and tore the envelope open.

She didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't the crudely cut paper heart that slid out onto her desk. It had been folded in half to fit in the thin envelope and she carefully flattened it. Another, smaller heart was pasted in the red one, this one a bright pink, and inside it was written, "Jen Happy Valentine's Day Wes."

It was just like Wes to send her a Valentine even though he knew she wouldn't get it for a thousand years and Jen couldn't help but laugh. Maybe there was something to celebrating this holiday after all.  


* * *

_reviews = love_


	9. Lightspeed Rescue

AN: Even though I actually ship three couples in this season it was really hard to find a couple to write this for. Ultimately I chose a new couple and as a result this chapter is short and angsty and not so much a story as a look at a character.

**LR -- A Heartsick Valentine**

Though the major threat was gone, the rangers still continued their roles as public servants, protecting the citizens of Mariner Bay from less supernatural dangers. Which was why they were hanging around the Aquabase on a chilly February morning. Joel was flirting with Angela, having filled her lab with flowers and chocolates before she came in. She was rebuffing him, but since they were married, her actions were more teasing than cruel. Chad was getting ready to go scuba diving, his mermaid buddy waiting patiently outside. And Mitchell was trying very hard to ignore the way Carter and Dana were smiling at each other.

It wasn't that Mitchell hated holidays, he'd always enjoyed them growing up. While most people bemoaned the "greeting car company holidays" Mitchell embraced them, feeling that if corporate America wanted to spread some joy they were more than welcome to. But holidays got progressively harder as he got older. After the accident and losing Ryan it had become nearly impossible for him to think of anything worth celebrating. If it hadn't been for Dana and her youthful optimism he wouldn't have made any effort at all, but for her sake he carried on and after a while he wasn't just carrying on, he was enjoying himself again. But Valentine's Day was the one holiday that had been hard for him since long before the accident and he doubted anything could make him enjoy it.

Unable to take the lovey-dovey nonsense anymore he left the Aquabase, not bothering to answer the questioning glances he received when he marched out. He drove into Mariner Bay's suburbs, taking the curving streets with practiced ease. He didn't often make this trip, but it was an important enough one that he remembered every twist and turn precisely. His destination was out in the hills, where the drone of the freeway was impossible to hear and the land was open enough that quite a few people kept horses.

The wrought iron gate stood open and Mitchell turned quietly in, forcing himself to focus on the task of driving instead of the green fields broken only by grey stones and the occasional tree. There were a few other visitors present, but he dared not look at them, fearing that he would see a face younger than his own.

He pulled over and for a moment was unable to bring himself to exert even the small effort needed to unbuckle his seatbelt. Eventually he made it out of the car and walked sedately across the grass. He stopped beneath a tree and looked down, noting the way the breeze made the sunlight and shadows play over the familiar lettering on the stone.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said quietly, his usually strong voice breaking over the word. Noting the decorations placed on many of the stones he added, "I didn't bring any flowers -- but that's traditional, isn't it? I always used to forget….

"Dana's dating a boy, though she thinks I haven't noticed, and I wish you were here to give her advice. And Ryan's still trying to find himself, which I can't help but think would be easier if you were around to help. You should see them, too. They're catching up on all the years they've missed and sometimes it feels like they're little kids again. I still can't believe they're both grown up. You'd be proud of what they've done, saving the world and all."

He clenched his fists and a single drop of water appeared on the stone. "I miss you. So much."

* * *

_reviews = love_


	10. Lost Galaxy

AN: It's not _quite_ a year since I last updated this story, but I'm certainly getting close to that milestone. Needless to say it was really tough for me to come up with a plot for this season. I hope you all enjoy the terribly sappy story that I finally came up with.

**LG - An Early Valentine**

Kendrix ran along the busy street, trying to avoid the splashes from the passing cars and keep from running into anyone or their umbrella. Her day was going just badly enough that she could see herself losing an eye to a wayward umbrella rib. Of course _she_ didn't have an umbrella. She'd left hers on the bus and the bus had left without her.

Her school trip to the science museum had been cut short when they arrived and found that the museum was closed on Wednesdays. The teachers, at a loss, had allowed the students to go wander off on their own for lunch. Kendrix, it seemed, had wandered too far and now she was alone in San Angeles with no umbrella, no money, and no idea what to do.

It certainly didn't help her mood that it was Valentine's Day and she was dateless. All morning on the bus it had been hearts and cards and flowers and Kendrix sitting alone up front. No wonder the bus left her, there was no one to miss her.

Thunder rumbled overhead and the light shower turned into a downpour. Kendrix yelped and made for the nearest awning. An umbrella seemed to come out of nowhere and she ducked out of the way, only to slip in a puddle.

"Whoa, there!" Two strong hands grasped Kendrix' shoulders, keeping her from falling. "You okay?"

Kendrix looked up into a pair of brown eyes and instantly blushed. "Yeah," she said, pulling away now that she'd regained her balance. "Thanks."

She looked around, looking to get away from the guy. He was her age, maybe a year or two older, sixteen at most, she was sure. But he was cute and she never did well around cute guys. She certainly didn't want to talk to one on what was quickly becoming one of her worst days ever. The antique store whose doorway she'd fallen into was closed, meaning she couldn't go in and ask the owner to help her call the school. The rain was still pouring down. Most pedestrians had disappeared and a waterfall separated Kendrix and the guy from the rest of the sidewalk. She was trapped.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

She sighed. It was one thing to do something completely dorky, but admitting to it was totally different. "I don't know. I was on a field trip and the bus left me behind," she said quickly, focusing on the cars zooming past so she didn't have to face him.

"Seriously?" he asked. "That sucks!"

She rolled her eyes. Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"I guess you need to call your school, huh?" he asked. Suddenly an umbrella popped open before them. He held it up, blocking the waterfall and gesturing for her to step under.

Kendrix lifted an eyebrow at him and he only smiled goofily back. Finally she stepped under and they set off down the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder. She was trying to keep track of where she was in the city and how to get back to the museum. It may not be open, but it would be where people would look for her first when they realized she was gone.

"We're almost there, you won't get lost, I promise."

"How did you know-"

"Here we are!" He stepped under another awning and opened a convenience store door for her.

Kendrix frowned at him but obediently went inside. Cheap merchandise filled every available inch of the store. Most of it was shining or sparkling red, and anything that wasn't had heart garlands hanging from it.

"Leo!" the balding man behind the counter exclaimed when the guy stepped in behind her. He clipped his umbrella shut and moved around Kendrix to return the man's hug. "What brings you here on such a miserable day?"

Leo gestured to her. "Manny, this young lady got separated from her school group. She needs a phone."

"And a phone book," Kendrix added.

"Oh! How horrible! And on Valentine's too!" Manny bustled about behind the counter, digging around before slamming both a phone and a phonebook beside the register. "We must be sure to get you home in time for your big date," he said, giving her a winning smile.

Kendrix blushed and ducked her head, unwilling to set him straight. She could feel Leo watching her and hurriedly began flipping through the phonebook. Within ten minutes she'd called her school and, after being put on hold while administrators freaked out, was told to go back to the museum and wait for a teacher to come pick her up. The way the woman ordered her about made it clear she blamed Kendrix entirely for what had happened. Kendrix was feeling bad enough already that she didn't really feel capable of feeling any worse, so she just ignored the woman.

"It will take them at least an hour to get here," Manny insisted when Kendrix relayed what she'd been told. "You and Leo will stay here, at least until the rain lets up."

"Manny, we couldn't," Leo said.

"I insist! She must be starving," he added, giving Leo a hard look.

Leo looked sheepishly at Kendrix and shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't," Kendrix said. "Really, I'm fine. And I don't have any money anyway."

"Anything you want," Manny said, "free of charge. It's the least I could do."

Kendrix opened her mouth to argue but Manny was already halfway to the back of the store.

"Don't bother," Leo said, "Manny never lets anyone win an argument. You'd better at least take a bag of chips or he'll be insulted."

Kendrix obediently went down the chip aisle, debating between the different varieties. She had just settled on Ruffles when Manny pressed a can of Coke into her hand.

"Manny, it's too much," she insisted. "Really, I'll be back at school soon, it's not like I'll starve."

"Any friend of Leo's is a friend of mine, especially a pretty girl."

"If this is how you treat all his friends you'll be out of business in a month. Is he family or something?"

"No! Thank heavens!"

Kendrix frowned. "What do you mean?"

"That boy is a hero! He saved my store, stopped some hoodlums who were going to tear it apart and got a concussion and a massive hospital bill for his troubles. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him. I'm thankful every day he was there, but would I want him for a son or a nephew? No, never. How his family must worry, a boy with a heart like that. He'll run into danger without a second thought, it's just his nature. That's probably why he found you, he saw you needed help and didn't even consider someone else might be better suited to do it."

He shook his head, smiling.

"I guess I'm lucky he was there, then," Kendrix said, considering his words.

She followed Manny back to the front of the store. She spent the next half hour munching on chips and watching Leo and Manny talk to the few customers who stopped by. Everyone seemed to know Leo and most took the time to tell her their own stories of his heroism. By the time the rain eased enough that Manny was willing to let them go Kendrix felt like she was in the presence of a mythical knight in shining armor.

They were silent most of the walk back to the museum, splashing through the puddles and enjoying the small window of sunshine.

"Did you really climb up a telephone pole to save a little girl's pet rat?" Kendrix asked when they came within sight of the museum.

Leo laughed. "Yeah. I didn't do much good though. The rat bit my finger and ran down the pole on its own. Most of those stories you heard are like that. I don't do as much as people think I do."

"You saved Manny's store."

He shrugged uncomfortably and they waited for the light to change so they could cross the street to the block the museum was on. As they came nearer Kendrix could see a tiny white car idling in the museum's passenger drop-off zone. Leaning against the driver side door was a woman she recognized.

"You know her?" Leo asked.

"That's Miss Murdock, my math teacher. She made good time. Thanks for all your help."

Leo caught her arm before she could run towards the car. "Hey, was Manny right? Do you have to get home in time for a Valentine's date?"

Kendrix blushed and shook her head. "No." She wasn't going to elaborate for him. He was still a stranger to her, even if he had done a million and one good deeds.

"Good," he said. "Then I don't have to feel guilty about this." He kissed her quickly on the lips. It was so fast and she so shocked that he was halfway back up the block before she even regained her senses. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he called.

It wouldn't occur to Kendrix until after her death that the Leo who gave her her first kiss was the Leo who she knew on Terra Venture. At their first Valentine's after her resurrection she enjoyed seeing the look on his face when she reminded him of that day. Afterward they both enjoyed showing each other how much their skills had improved since that first kiss.

* * *

_reviews=love_


End file.
